Core D (Assessment and Recruitment) Summary The Assessment and Recruitment Core (D) contributes to the overall connectedness of the TCLD by providing data collection oversight, core assessment, and recruitment. There are two specific aims. Aim 1 (Assessment) seeks to ensure rigorous data acquisition procedures across sites and projects. For assessment, these responsibilities include: (a) creation of professional development materials required to train examiners on the proposed assessment battery and oversight of all examiner training; (b) development of assessment procedures that minimize the amount of testing time per child, reducing impact experienced by collaborating schools; (c) development of procedures that ensure confidentiality of collected data; (d) the acquisition of data for Projects 2-5, including demographic data and contextual data on participating schools and school attendance areas; and (e) development and management of scoring verification procedures that ensure all data is accurately recorded and scored by examiners prior to batch processing by the Data Management and Statistics Core (C); and f) collection of saliva samples for Project 5 (Epigenetics). Aim 2 (Recruitment), seeks to ensure successful recruitment of schools and participants for Projects 2-5. For recruitment, these responsibilities include: (a) establishing and maintaining collaborative relationships with participating schools; (b) establishing and maintaining community relationships within the school attendance areas to ensure high levels of student participation and community awareness of the proposed research projects; (c) participation in school and community meetings to provide project updates and report findings (e.g. parent-teacher meetings, school orientation meetings, parent nights, Community Cloth meetings); (d) recruitment of participants for Projects 2-5; (e) participation in Individualized Educational Program meetings if project students are identified for special education; and (f) consent participants for Projects 2 (Attention), 4 (Neuroimaging), and 5(Epigenetics), with co-consents whenever possible As the Utilization report shows, Core D (Assessment and Recruitment) has successfully executed these objectives over the past 5 years. We exceeded recruitment targets in Projects 2-4 in the past 5 years and collected large amounts of data using this centralized and cost effective Core.